Hayden Liu
Hayden Liu was the tenacious CEO of the Bajoran based Beijing Group. Working on Advanced engineering projects in future plots, he had acquired a lot of financial stability and success before his memory was taken away in a tragic attack on his family. Sent to Bajor, he is under the care of his mother until his memory can return. Background Information By the time Hayden was three years old, issues between his parents were at a new high and they divorced. It wasn't until 2383 when Yintar became Hayden's step-father after several different men were given consideration from Amity. Hayden has numerous nephews and nieces, please refer to his father's page - Grandchildren - for more information. NOTE: Please note, for some time, Hayden's birthday was referenced as April 04, 2373 due to a lack of time keeping early in the group. Upon establishing a time based off specific markers, it was discovered he was born much later and in 2375. Personal Life Lauren Una (2402-2403): Hayden met his crush when she was a child knowing her all her life and through his marriage to N'lani, the two are the best of friends. Both have had a sexual attraction to the other that spurred into something more, even if they have never been intimate. They are close enough to share dreams and have a deep care, even love for the other. They consider each other imzadi's but have never been in a relationship since neither were single at the same time. Previous Spouse(s) N'Lani Una Hayden met his first wife, N'lani Una, growing up as long time friends and formed a secret relationship when she was 15. Explaining to her family she was a lesbian, N'lani was able to cover up their affections until she got pregnant. Coming out with her secret, they scheduled to marry after she was 18. Finding that everything happened too quickly, N'Lani soon became severely depressed, missing out on her Olympic dreams while having to be a mother. The marriage continued to deteriorate until she had an affair with Carill Savoi and later attempted to kill herself out of guilt. Continuing to rock the marriage, Hayden and Lani's had their ups and downs, but when Hayden had an affair with Lani's mother, Katal Una things went down hill and the couple eventually divorced. They have one child together. Nerys Dorr Hayden met his second wife, Nerys Dorr, randomly in an library where her art was being displayed, Hayden and maintained a friendship at first spawned by their love for art. Eventually, they continued to run into each other and when Hayden moved to Bajor with his son, they were able to stay in constant contact. One thing led to another and the two started to date. Soon enough, both were having strong feelings and Hayden was able to open up to her despite his previously horrible marriage. Nerys lost her virginity to him and they eloped on her birthday in a Bajoran ceremony. After the issues with Zavala, Nerys began to see another side of him. This unravelled until she felt helpless and was placed into a mental hospital. Sometime later, Hayden was attacked and left unable to look after himself and they divorced. They have two children together. Children Hayden has one child with N'lani Una named Draken Liu-Dhow. Please see the link for more information. Hayden has two children with Nerys Dorr named Zavala Liu and Bohai Liu. Education and Career After graduating highschool, Hayden soon went into the University of Bajor in 2392 at the age of 17. With a focus on Engineering Design and a minor in psychology, Hayden graduated in 2396. Hayden was the CEO to the Beijing Group his mother owns, as well as worked on Earth for the Greenwood Energy Initiative. Hayden can also speak Chinese (Mandarin), English, Cardassian, and Vulcan. In future plots, Hayden has also picked up Bajoran. 6 Hayden Liu Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Category:Terran Category:Halanan Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 2 Amity Liu Category:February Category:2375 Category:All Characters